Gray Cloaks
The “Gray Cloaks” are the soldiers of the 1st Adeptus Astra Telepathica Regiment. They are primarily drawn from Terra and serve as the defensive force of the Obsidian Keep. While they are technically a regiment-strength fighting force their duties are mainly security and escorts. They have thrice been deployed en masse and frequently are dispatched in squads as advisors on the matters of containing psykers. Recruitment and Training Many of the rank and file members of the Gray Cloaks are from other Imperial Guard regiments who rotated into the Adeptus Astra Telepathica’s ranks via troop transfer requests. Officers are drawn primarily from the Schola Progenium’s training corp and the regiment is augmented by a higher than average number of priests from the ecclesiarchy. No member of the 1st Adeptus Astra Telepathica Regiment, other than the Proctor-Captains and Psy-Hunters, has a psychic rating and most are somewhere on the null end of the spectrum. As true pariahs are far too valuable to waste on such matters, the Gray Cloaks cannot employ them regularly. Gray Cloaks cross-train with other security forces, like the Adeptus Arbites and the Battlefleet Disciplinary Detachment (Imperial Navy security forces). Such organizations often rotate members into service, as officers or advisors, with the Gray Cloaks for a time and as a result the 1st Adeptus Astra Telepathica Regiment are some of the best trained traditional security forces on Terra (excluding special forces like the Adeptus Custodes). Gray Cloak officers are also educated on a number of topics pertaining to psykers that others are not. While not at the level of the Ordo Hereticus, they are privy to more information than your average guard officer. Because of this they are particularly useful in containing and eliminating enemy psykers. Tactics Gray Cloaks are primarily security forces, not unlike military police or Arbites, who specialize in eliminating or capturing enemy psykers. While they are not given the kinds of tools more skilled organizations like the Grey Knights or Inquisition have, they have come up with a few tricks of their own. They employ a lot of knock-out gas and arm themselves with wards that protect against minor psychic powers. Gray Cloaks are specialists in urban and interior warfare and are at home clearing corners, fighting in tight corredores and breaching doors. They use few vehicles except for chimeras and even those are used mostly as troop transport and support. Psy-Hunters Psy-hunters are an elite teams of skilled psyker hunters armed with high end equipment for containment or elimination of a hostile psyker. They are called in to deal with psyker riots, hostage situations, or when the mission requires special operations experience. Psy-hunters are weak psykers, veteran soldiers who were transferred to the service of the Astra Telepathica after their powers were discovered. They are a rare breed and are extremely valuable to the Gray Cloaks. Proctor-Captains The senior leadership of the regiment is comprised of psyker-captains skilled at detecting and defeating other psykers. Proctor-Captains are great, robed, figures who carry massive force weapons and are covered in wards. Most are either former Inquisitorial henchmen or are later snapped up by the Ordo Hereticus for service later. Black Sentinels The 1st Adeptus Astra Telepathica Regiment claims to the successor to the Black Sentinels from the Horus Heresy. Their mission statement is similar but they did not take the same trappings or travel nearly as far as they did. Equipment Grey Cloak Trooper *Shotgun or Lascarbine *Las Pistol *Combat Knife *Flak Armor *Knockout grenade (1) Frag Grenade (1) Grey Cloak Officer *Shock Maul *Needle Rifle *Bolt Pistol *Flak Armor *Auspex *Knockout grenade (1) Breaching Charges (1) Psy-Hunters *Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, or Hellgun *Bolt Pistol *Combat Knife *Carapace Armor *Knockout grenade (4) Frag Grenade (1) or Breaching Charges (1) Meltabomb (1) Proctor-Captains *Two-Handed Force Weapon *Bolt Pistol *Anti-Psyker Wards Proctor.jpg|A Grey Cloak Captain-Proctor Stephane-meury-bounty-hunter-blade-artstation.jpg|A Grey Cloak Psy-Hunter Outrise Game Concept Art army-01-680x382.jpg|Grey Cloaks on Patrol Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica